


When You're Standing at the Edge Scream My Name

by HanaNoLunLun



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, F/M, Light Angst, NSFW, POV Alternating, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaNoLunLun/pseuds/HanaNoLunLun
Summary: Dragon Age obsessed witch finds working Eluvian which she mistakes for a prop. When she accidentally activates it Solas decides to investigate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at tagging and this story has changed from its original concept hopefully for the better so if you have an idea for tags please comment down below I'd much appreciate it.
> 
> Comments, Suggestions and Questions are all welcome.  
> If you like you can find me on tumblr at theblackdomino.tumblr.com

"Late, late again" she mumbled to herself as she ran across the narrow corridor of grey cobblestones.The hard stones bruising the soles of her feet through her thin suede pumps. The council had been waiting for nearly twenty minutes but the time just seemed to slip away from her. If only she could be more focused like Lena but the charming little shop had called to her, its ruby red door with brass lion knocker an invitation she couldn't resist. The shelves were stocked with rare movie and game merchandise. A complete set of Power of the Force coins peeked out from a dusty shelf, a copy of Uncharted 2: Fortune Hunter Edition vied for space next to the Sword of Ultimate Sorcery. She was just about to enquire about the price of the Sword when a strange glimmer in the corner of the shop caught her eye."No it couldn't be" she mused it stood nearly 10 feet tall the glint from its gilded frame in sharp contrast to the dull glass of the mirror. It looked just like an Eluvian from her favourite game Dragon Age. 

“Hi, hello ummm shopkeeper?” she called. A frail old man entered from a curtained doorway, bent at a severe angle he limped towards her dragging his wooden cane along the parquet floor. Periliously close to knocking her over he stopped just in time, peering at her through tortoiseshell rimmed spectacles his eyes magnified by the glass. “Hello young lady, I see the magic mirror has caught your eye. Magnificent specimen I could be persuaded to part with it, for a price of course” he said. Echo giggled “Magic Mirror? Where does it really come from, a prop from Bioware; a private commission?” “You dare to laugh at the great and powerful Xander, girly you are treading on thin ice. The Mirror is what it is, the price is $5000 take it or leave it.” he growled angrily. Echo leaned back turning to face the Mirror she sighed “No need to get tetchy I'll take it, I'll send over my guys to collect it later. You do take cards I presume.” Xander harrumphed “Of course what do you take me for some back door bussinessman? There's something else you should know, the owner said the Mirror is called Vhenan'ara. He said it will bring its owner their hearts desire but of course you don't believe that drivel a modern girl like you. Good doing business with you, now run along you don't want to keep the council waiting.” Echo eyes became large as saucers as she glanced at her phone “Shit where did the time go? How did you ...” she started to say but glancing at Xander's laughing face she quickly started to run, the council would be furious.


	2. Chapter 2

Lena met her in the doorway of the council offices tapping her foot impatiently on the rose marble tile. Her tightly curled black hair bouncing with the motion. She scowled at Echo “Where have you been? I ran out of excuses 10 minutes ago.” Echo grimaced “Sorry I got distracted, I'm here now lets go!” she said racing up the stairs and down the hallway. She opened the heavy Imbuia door to find the council seated and staring at her. “I apologise for taking your time she murmered as she hurriedly took her seat Lena only a step behind. Alden the head of the witches council called the meeting to order, after the formalities had been observed he moved to address Echo directly “Child we have brought you here today to apologise. As you know your existence was carefully orchestrated by a spell crafted out over 50 years. At the time your Grandfather felt that a war with the Vampires was imminent and we as the council agreed. We sought to resurrect the greatest witch of her generation. A witch whose spell still protects all of us to this day. You were to be our secret weapon.” Echo was confused “Apologise Alden? Why would you apologise? I know all this my, supposed feats have been drummed into my head since the day I was born. Unless something has changed?” Alden fidgeted with the stack of papers in front of him trying to find the words to explain, “As you know your cousin Elise is with child. However until now we have had to hide the identity of the father but with the nuptials imminent we can share the happy news. The child will be half witch half vampire her father is Prince Asam of the Elori Clan and if everything goes well at the upcoming nuptials our bloodlines will be merged for all eternity. This will bring an end to any talk of war” he smiled. 

Echo felt the shock trickle through her like ice water. Thoughts tumbled through her head like like pebbles skipping across the surface of a pond. “She was no longer needed. What would happen now, would she be cast aside? Would Elise take her place as chosen? What of her house; her servants.” She opened and closed her mouth unconsciously as she searched for words. Finally she said in a small voice “What will happen to me now?” Alden tutted reassuringly “Oh my dear, your place in this household will not change. It was our fault that your natural dormancy period was interrupted. We have surmissed that this is the reason you cannot access your full power, you were not supposed to reincarnate for another century at the least.” Echo knodded “This, this is a lot to take in. Thank you Alden, Members I would like to be alone. Lena will you please arrange a car to take me home. And send my blessings to Elise and Asam.” 

Echo walked down the corridor on legs that felt like rubber. She heard Lena's voice but couldn't stop she would not collapse in front of the council. The drive home passed in a blur, street lights reflecting off the raindrops that dripped down the window of her Maserati. She felt numb her existence worthless. She remembered the tales her nursemaid used to tell in that sing song voice “Witch Goddess they called you, Blessed by the Lady, Chosen of the Lord. In the year 1782 you blinded those who couldn't see, from that day they wouldn't believe and so you set your people free.” Witch Goddess, that was laughable she couldn't even remember that life; she was just an Echo. Her home was a 300 year old Victorian styled building with pressed ceilings and plush white carpet thoughout. Echo started undressing the minute she cleared the doorway letting her clothes land where they may. She passed through the kitchen finding a bottle of champagne chilling on the counter. She mentally thanked her servants for their thoughtfullness as she made her way up to her bedroom in naught but a scrap of lace. Aiming to collapse on her bed she caught sight of the Eluvian set up against the far wall of the adjoining sitting room. Slowly she walked up to it, at least something good had happened today she thought to herself placing her hand against the cold glass. “Vhenan'ara” she sighed the word like a prayer watching her breath fog up the dull glass.


	3. Chapter 3

Solas  
The path of the Crossroads lay before him dappled in gray light. A place he both loved and hated. The ancient magics reminding him of all that he had lost but also serving as motivation for all that could be restored. His plan was moving swiftly now, his agents well trained. None were indispensable and all knew their roles well. For once everything seemed in order. Soon he would have his greatest power restored to him and the Veil would fall. He walked languidly through the corridors pausing to admire the fine craftsmanship of the statuary that littered the hall. He could afford to tarry, the Conclave was not for another 3 days and the magic of the Crossroads would make his journey swift and pleasant. He could already feel it seeping into his bones refreshing and awakening parts that lay dormant. He was just about to leave the Hall to follow a cherry blossom lined path that would lead him to an exit, when a glimmer in the darkness caught his eye. Someone had activated a dormant Eluvian, there could be no other explanation. Solas hurried to investigate the new threat, yet nothing came through and the Eluvian remained active. He debated with himself whether to enter and investigate knowing that it could be a trap. Standing before its shifting surface he ground his teeth in determination and stepped through.

The first thing he noticed was the scent. A soft spicy floral mixed with the heady perfume of wine. Then he saw her, sprawled out on velvet chaise a bottle dangling dangerously from her fingers. She hadn't heard him enter, carefully so as not to awaken her he padded toward her silently. She was perfection, hair an unusual mix of midnight and cerulean, skin like rich dark molasses marred only by the faint silvery lines that ran from her hip and disappeared beneath her smalls. He ached to trace them with his tongue. She reminded him of the gifts the nobles would bestow upon him in hope of his favour, slaves that would do all he desired and more. He felt his breeches tighten and laughed at his reaction to her. Surely this was some kind of trap he cautioned himself. At the sound she stirred, long sooty lashes fluttering to reveal icy gray eyes, which widened at the sight of him. Quickly he moved to put his hand over her mouth to curtail her scream. But she only looked up at him quizzically “Solas?” she murmured into his palm . He grabbed his hand away as if burned, backing quickly away he gathered his magic around himself. “How do you know me, are you Spirit, Demon?” he demanded. Echo was confused, a little dream sex with her favourite hobo apostate was just what she needed to take the edge off what had been a really shitty day. But leave it to her to ruin even this fantasy. “Oh well might as well see where this dream leads” she thought to herself. While she had been sitting there like a dunderhead Solas had started pacing frantically around the room glancing at her suspiciously, meanwhile the Eluvian had gone dormant. Echo shifted on the chaise pushing her breasts out at a more desirable angle hoping to turn this dream back around. “I am neither a Spirit nor a Demon but if you come over here I will show you what a witch can do.” Solas gazed at her through slitted eyes tilting his head he said “I have no desire to come closer Era'harel but if you give me the passphrase for the Eluvian I will leave you in peace.” Echo sighed “I will give you the passphrase for a price, a single kiss and you may depart.” Solas seemed to ponder for a moment gazing at her speculatively. Echo held her breath for what seemed like an eternity, finally he stalked toward her and she felt a frisson of fear and excitement shimmer up her spine. 

In an instant he was kneeling before her she tried to speak but he cut off her words his large hand cupping her jaw. Gazing into his eyes she realized they were all black his pupils fully dilated with only a thin line of stormy blue remaining at the edge. She shifted as if to break free and he growled low in his throat in warning, she whimpered in response her heart rate accelerating. Finally he took her mouth his tongue plumbing her depths his hands roamed her body, fingers circling and pinching a turgid nipple. He trailed kisses down her throat taking her breast into his mouth he bit the tip and then soothed it with his tongue. His hands slipping lower as she fidgeted restlessly beneath him. She tried to touch him but he grabbed her wrists pinning them above her head. Nudging her legs apart with one powerful thigh he settled between them. Rocking against her she could feel his length rock hard between her thighs but too much fabric separated them. Echo mewled in frustration and Solas laughed biting her ear to silence her. Gazing down at her he said “Now may I have the passphrase?” Echo felt shock infuse every part of her body as she gazed up at him staring down at her with a cocky grin. She shifted to push him off freeing her wrists from his grip. “You, you bastard” she said hugging her arms around her body. “Did I not give you all you ask and more Era'harel I believe our deal is concluded” replied Solas moving towards the Eluvian. Echo pressed her thighs together to still the ache of need “Vhenan'ara” she whispered without looking at him and the Eluvian's surface began to shift once more. “Vhenan'ara he replied never taking his eyes off her as he stepped back through to the Crossroads.


	4. Chapter 4

Echo  
She woke up wet tangled in cotton sheets the memory of last night at the edge of her consciousness. The half remembered dream bringing a smile to her face as she slowly slipped her hands over her body one hand tugging at a swollen nipple while the other found her core. Parting warm slick folds she imagined it was his hands on her body. She gasped as she circled her almost too sensitive clit, flicking it with the edge of a nail. Biting her lip to stifle her cries as she used a surge of magic to send vibrations rippling over her skin. She shuddered at the intense sensation, body arcing off the bed as she came. Her breath coming in ragged pants. The sound of a Cullen yawning filled the air followed by “I only have time for a quickie before inspections so it's...Sweet Maker! Look at the time!” giggling she flopped onto her stomach burying her face into the pillow. She had forgotten that she'd downloaded Greg Ellis's Cullen mp3's and set that particular one as an alarm. 

A knock at the door brought her back to reality. A servant entered bearing a tray laden with fruit, yogurt a warm scone dripping with fresh strawberry jam and clotted cream and a pot of tea. Echo beamed at Cliry “Thank you set everything over there”. He smiled back at her “You're looking well this morning Echo, Lena has left several messages asking to see you but I informed her that you asked not to be disturbed. Shall I invite her over for tea?” Echo swirled the sheets around her like a toga walking over to the sitting room. She plopped into a comfy chair reaching over to the tray, she grabbed and took a large bite out of the scone, cream smearing her chin“If you must” she answered in a muffled voice. Cliry tutted “Didn't your nurse teach you not to talk with your mouth full? I swear one day you will be the death of me.” Moving her hair aside to inspect her ear he continued “How did you get this unsightly bruise? Are those teeth marks? Forget it I'd rather not know. I will send Tory up to help with your makeup.” Sighing and shaking his head he left the room. Echo wondered what he was talking about and went to the bathroom mirror to see for herself. Shocked by the purple bruise blossoming on her earlobe she lightly touched it with two fingers “What exactly had happened last night” she wondered.


	5. Chapter 5

Solas  
Following the path that would take him to the Eluvian nearest the Temple. Solas couldn't help but dwell on the mysterious woman behind the Eluvian. Each step he took had him fighting the urge to turn around. He couldn't help but feel she had but him under a geas. No woman had ever affected him in this way before. Reminding himself there would be time to uncover her identity after reclaiming his foci was the only thing keeping him from returning to her. Suddenly he felt tremors beneath his feet as a magical explosion sent shock waves through the veil. Quickly running towards the exit. He looked up to see the sky shone with the luminous green light. 

As he walked through the burning ruins of what was once the Temple of Sacred Ashes he could find no remnant of his foci. Perhaps one of his agents had gone against his direct order and tried to move it. Circling through the charred remains of clerics he saw one of his own at the edge of the clearing. It seemed the willowy city elf had been trying to get his attention for quite some time. Determined to remain calm he forced civility into his tone “Elgadir what news have you?” The young man rubbed his hands over his face taking a deep breath he replied “Master everything went to plan. From my vantage point in the woods the ritual seemed to be a success. Yet the Magister still lives and has left with the orb. The Left and Right Hands of the Divine have almost arrived. We await your orders.” Solas paused in thought once again all his careful planning had ended in disarray. Corypheus controlled his foci, yet he could not fathom how the Magister had survived the explosion. He would have to walk the fade soon to find out. They could not remain in this place. The Temple would soon be swarming with soldiers of the Divine. He bid Elgardir to take him to where his agents awaited his arrival. However as they turned to leave a rift opened, spewing a girl onto the ground behind them. 

Immediately Solas felt the hum of familiar magic. But in moments she was surrounded by soldiers taking her completely out of reach. He had no recourse to follow Elgardir to the meeting place. Upon arrival Solas was informed the Left and Right had set up in the nearby town of Haven he issued new orders to infiltrate the ranks. Then promptly went to sleep, as he walked the fade he watched as the Magister sacrificed the Divine sickened by the sight. He closed his eyes reminding himself there was no other way. Then a Dalish Elf entered the scene distracting Corypheus, she picked up his foci and was promptly swept into the fade. After he had learned all that he could Solas awakened. Dressing in pure white wool he was determined to meet with those in charge and make himself indispensable to them. He would correct his mistake.

It had taken almost too long to convince the Right Hand to allow him access to the prisoner. It was almost too late when the Seeker finally agreed to allow him to try to heal her. He was bone tired, the effort to keep her alive had leached almost all his strength. Taking her hand he examined the mark which had spread like a poison in her blood. She was a beautiful woman pale skin framed with even paler hair which hung down her back in a silken swath. The guards had taken no precautions when carrying her to the tent and it was a matted tangle of filth and blood. He would not want to be the one to tell her that she would regretfully have to crop it quite close were she to awaken. No she would live he would make it so he vowed, banishing any thought that she might not awaken. Suddenly her body began to convulse blood trickling from her mouth. Then she went deathly still her lips gray. Pulling up his last vestiges of strength he sent tendrils of magic into her body restarting her heart. Breathing into her he sent his life force surging through her veins stilling the spread of the anchor and binding it to her. After what seemed like an eternity she drew in a ragged breath. Colour returning to her face as she started breathing normally. He could feel her body stabilize as it accepted the anchor. Sighing he rose on unsteady legs. She would live at least for now, it felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He moved out of the tent to inform the Seeker. Tasting her blood in his mouth he decided to first clean up. It would not inspire trust to be seen in such a state.


	6. Chapter 6

Echo

Meetings and fittings had kept her occupied all week but Echo couldn't help but think about the Eluvian. “Could it be more than a prop” she mused. Her mind drifting from the proceedings.

The Shifters were feeling threatened the Demons were worried their territory would be gifted to the Vamps. The upcoming wedding had thrown everything into upheaval and somehow it had all become Echo's fault. She sighed tapping her fingers against the granite tabletop.

“Dashen I hear your concerns but this union changes nothing the old treaties still stands.” Dashen cleared his throat preparing to interrupt green eyes peeking through sandy brown hair. Echo held up a finger in warning, coming to descision she stated “Dashen what if you were to be my official escort to the nuptials, would that satisfy the Shifters sense of decorum?” Dashen grinned revealing his upper and lower canines a deep dimple teasing his left cheek “It would, the Shifters would be deeply honoured Chosen.” Bowing over her hand he sauntered out of the room. Echo watched him leave she couldn't help being a little charmed by the cheetah. 

Turning to the demon she said “Now Algernon since we are alone you can tell me your true concerns.” 

Algernon peered at her through small rectangular spectacles. His face inhumanly beautiful, sharp angles reflecting the light that bounced off his luminous turquoise skin. 

“Echo you know we consider you kin, how you can sell your cousin to that, that half breed. Ugh it is too much to bear.” 

Echo moved to sit in Algernon's lap running her fingers over his skin, it felt like water beneath the pads of her fingers 

“Algy they're in love, she's pregnant this union is the only thing we can do to save face so to say.” Echo felt more than heard the growl in his chest as Algernon leaned forward placing his chin on her head. Echo sighed relaxinginto him 

“Algy what if I had to go away for a while? Do you think the council will manage.” Algernon frowned taking her chin in his hand her tilted her head to face him “What is this madness, never mind the council, we will not function without you Chosen. I demand to be told what has brought on this question.” Echo wiggled out of his grasp “It'll be better if I show you” she said dragging him up to her bedroom.

Echo watched as Algernon ran his hands over the dull glass of the Eluvian she felt his magic flare as he tested its surface. Causing her skin to prickle. Demon magic always made her feel slightly nauseous. 

“Well what do you make of it?” she asked impatiently. Algernon turned towards her barely concealed excitement burning in his eyes 

“Do you know what this is?” Echo shook her head in the negative, eyebrow quirked she waited for his revelation.

Algernon turned back to the Eluvian “Echo do you know of the stories of the Elves? They are now but myths but some suspect that they were all too real. Legend tells of portals connecting our two worlds Earth and Alfheim. One day they decided to leave this one and destroyed all remaining entrances. I believe, but mind I could be mistaken, but I believe this is one such portal!”


	7. Chapter 7

Continuation of previous chapter

Echo was just about to answer when she heard Lena's swift determined stride ascend the staircase. Lena walked towards them, without waiting for a invitation or knocking she entered the room. She neatly sidestepped Algernon to stand before the Eluvian in a position of dominance “So Echo I see you're showing off your latest possession instead of dealing with council business. What have you got to say for yourself?” she demanded. 

Echo thought about lying decided it would be too complicated and then just let the truth spill from her in a rush “I bought this prop, at least I thought it was, but then he came through and Algy says it works and I really want to go through.”

Echo's incoherence made Lena's agitation increase by another notch “You're not making any sense Echo, Algernon explain” she bit out through clenched teeth. 

Algernon stammered “Lena, err Miss Hargrave I can assure you that Echo had already satisfied both the Demons and Shifters before she decided to bring me up to flaunt her newest acquisition. The meeting was most decidedly over and you can confirm this with Dashen. I believe if you would hear her out she would undoubtedly be able to explain better and in more detail than I.”

Echo took a deep breath to steady herself, there was just something about Lena that made her feel like a disruptive child. “Lena the mirror behind you, I found it in an old gaming souvenir shop. The day of the council meeting when they announced Elise's pregnancy, its why I was delayed. It seems however and Algernon has to some extent confirmed this, it is very much not a prop but a portal to another world possibly one where the Elves still exist.”

Lena scowled at her narrowing her eyes she said “This is about that blasted game again, we have so much to worry about and yet you can't drag your focus from a fictional world.” She through up her hands in disgust pacing the floor.

Echo's anger was slowly starting to build she walked up to Lena pointing her repeatedly in the chest with her index finger “Firstly you know I work damn hard for the council. Secondly you have no right to talk down to me you forget who I am your Chosen. Thirdly I have a right to my passions I don't see anyone calling you out for still having Edward Cullen's picture in your panty draw. Oh I see by your expression you thought I didn't know about that, well the servants gossip.” Fourthly, ugh I can't think of anything else right now but I demand an apology.” 

Lena sputtered “I am sorry” she bit out through clenched teeth “But this merger is so important yet lately you seem more and more distracted.” she continued her anger fizzling out.

Echo walked to the Eluvian placing her hand against the glass she said “You're right I am distracted. I need to find out if Algernon is right I need to see for myself what's on the other side.”

Lena looked at her aghast “You wish to leave? Now? But were at such a critical moment. We need you Echo no one else can orchestrate this whole thing.”

Echo paced the room trying to think of a solution “What if I was only gone for 3 days could you hold the fort. I promise to return before the nuptials.”

Algernon looked at both ladies pushing up his glasses he said “I hate to be the bearer of bad news but we don't know anything about what awaits you on the other side. Also all legends point to time passing differently than in our world you might only mean to stay 3 days but for us it could be 3 years.”

Echo gaped at Algernon shock making her lips pale “I never thought of that. But what if you could make a spell that would warn me of the passage of time. Demon magic is powerful would it be able to survive in another dimension?”

Algernon pondered her words “Your unique make up may actually help. In theory I believe it would work. Lena what do you think will you be able to hold the council off for 3 days?”

Lena did not look happy yet she nodded “If this is what you need Echo I will see it done prepare your spells Algernon. Echo you better come back to us in one piece.” she said leaving the room. If there was once thing she hated most in the world it was Demon magic it stuck to her skin like ichor and only time could remove the unsettling feeling.

Algernon let his magic gather in his palms then slowly ran it through Echo finding the part of her that was tied to his race by ancient spells. It was Demon magic that had allowed them to resurrect her spirit before its time and it was that tie that he would exploit to bind her to this world. Soon it was done the blue light that filled the room receding back into his palms. Echo swayed slightly on her feet, taking her shoulders to steady her Algernon asked “How do you feel?” worried that something had gone wrong.

Echo looked up at him smiling “I feel... good, at first it was the same prickles as always but then it changed. I felt like something from within was set free and also as if I have become attached to the ground in a way I never felt before its odd but good.” Algernon grinned “That means it worked. There is a time limit to the spell. When you feel like your attachment is starting to drift away, that will be the indication that the 3 days are coming to an end. You will then need to make your way back. 

Echo smiled “Thank you Algernon for all that you've done. Will you stay and inform Cliry that I will not be at home, maybe you can tell him that I will be at a spa for 3 days?” Algernon nodded “Of course if you don't mind I would like to witness you stepping through” he said. Echo grinned “I don't mind” she replied, quickly rushing around to gather supplies. Slipping a small velvet pouch into her pocket she waved to Algernon whispered the pass code in an inaudible voice and stepped through the shifting surface of the Eluvian.


	8. Chapter 8

Solas

After closing the Breach Cassandra had taken the prisoner to Haven along with the remaining soldiers. She was now known as The Herald of Andraste and Solas ruminated upon the fact that he hadn't gotten a chance to speak to her since she had first awakened in Haven. He had joked of griffons and the Herald had revealed a surprising wit. Her interest in his wanderings in the Fade was astounding and he couldn't help but theorize that it was the work of the mark. The Left and Right hands had kept her occupied declaring the Inquisition reborn. Scant reports had come in from his spies and Leliana was still suspicious about his cover story. The redhead was dangerous, her questions becoming increasingly personal. He pondered the state of affairs as he walked down the path to where the Commander of the Inquisition's troops stood drilling the soldiers.

He knew the Herald was fascinated by the large human as he had overheard a conversation between her and the Seeker where she had referred to the man as Commander Cutie. Solas approached the him smiling “Hail Commander I believe we haven't been properly introduced, I am Solas I have heard of your bravery in Kirkwall. I see you have the soldiers well in hand.” 

Cullen turned towards the bald Elf “Pleased to meet you. I was told that we have you to thank for keeping the Herald alive?” he replied. 

Solas bowed his head in modesty “In truth I am no healer my knowledge of the Fade was what allowed me to stabilize her in those crucial moments. Have you spoken to her today? I was hoping to examine her mark now that she has been able to adapt.” 

Cullen nodded “Yes she was here earlier she seemed eager to learn about Templar life. I may have made of ass of myself. Err but of course you don't want to hear about that.” he chuckled rubbing the back of his neck. 

Solas grinned “I will not be the first to deny the appeal of a beautiful woman and their effect on a mans ability to form intelligent sentences. I would not worry, I think you may have the same effect on her. In fact I have been watching her flit about camp, she passes the training camp several times a day and I sincerely doubt she is interested in shield techniques.” Solas tapped a finger against his lower lip “But you are Human and she Dalish. Her interest in you may be frowned upon by her clan, of course this is just speculation as clans do differ.”

Cullen smiled “Perhaps it isn't appropriate to speculate on such things. Especially now with the world falling apart. What of you, is there someone special awaiting your return?” he asked.

Solas smirked a flash of blue hair and spice scented skin entering his mind “There is someone but as you say, now is not the appropriate time to be entertaining such thoughts. Perhaps when this is over. Although I will not begrudge anyone finding a small measure of comfort in these uncertain times. It was good meeting you. I will be in the Singing Maiden later if you care to talk. For now I believe your scout has been trying to get your attention for the past ten minutes.” he said gesturing to the man who was frantically waving a document behind the Commander. 

Cullen sighed “It would be good to have a male perspective. Lately I feel as though I have been drowning in estrogen. Not that I find anything wrong with the inquisition being run by females. Ugh I hope I have not offended you and I may take you up on that. In the meantime duty calls” he said turning to the overly enthusiastic scout.

Solas watched for a moment as the Commander conversed with his recruit. He was an unusual man. He had heard reports that the man hated mages. Yet his manner seemed to rebut this rumour. However Solas did notice Cullen surreptitiously scan his person for weapons and it seemed probable that he distrusted those with magic. Still it would be advantageous for him if the Commander viewed him as a confidant considering his standing in the newly formed Inquisition.

Solas strolled leisurely around camp. Noting the steady influx of people since the new Inquisition had been declared. More and more had made the pilgrimage to see the Herald for themselves. Some came seeking shelter from the fighting that raged beyond the security of the frozen lake, others came to help in the never ending battle with the demons that fell from the breach. None were turned away soon Haven would reach capacity and they would need to find larger lodgings. After greeting the Smith and informing Flissa that he would be present for the evening meal he wound his way back up to the small hut that Cassandra had designated for him it wasn't much but he was grateful for the privacy. As he ascended the stairs he found the small figure of the Herald awaiting him. “Greetings Dhaveira, what can I do for you?' he enquired.

Dhaveira smiled up at him “I have just come from a meeting with the advisors Josephine says that there is a woman in the Hinterlands, a Chantry Mother who may help us with names of those who would not condemn us. The Inquisition needs horses and weapons. Leliana thinks that if we can get to Redcliffe farms there is a Horsemaster who may be convinced to aid us. However her scouts have reported widespread fighting between groups of rebel mages and rogue templars. Also there have been reports of several rifts spewing demons. I am to travel there with Cassandra, Varric and a small contingent of soldiers. I was hoping that you would agree to join us, it would be very advantageous to have a mage of your talent in the field.” she said looking at him expectantly.

Solas studied the small woman. Her hair had been cut into short spikes that stuck up from her head at odd angles. Yet she did not lament the loss of the silken strands instead thanking the soldiers for finding her. She seemed to be taking the events of the past few days well in stride easily fitting into the role of Herald. She was quickly becoming very well liked by everyone in Haven, even Cassandra admitted that she was wrong in accusing her. She walked with the grace of the Halla and was kind to Chancellor Roderick her greatest accuser. She was either completely genuine or extremely manipulative he surmised. “When will you leave?” he asked.

Dhaveira looked thoughtful “Not for at least a few days possibly more, Harritt has promised to outfit all members of my party with armour and we will need to have the measurements done. If you are amenable to joining us I will add your name to the list.” she said.

Solas nodded “I will accompany you on this journey perhaps we can yet fix this mess. I will avail myself to Harritt first thing in the morning the hour grows late and I wish to walk the Fade, perhaps there is something of the events of the Temple that I have overlooked or a new perspective yet to be seen.” he replied.

Dhaveira grimaced “I still have no memory of that place yet the vision at the Breach clearly showed me interrupting some type of ritual. I wish I could remember and I wish I knew what this was supposed to do” she spoke quickly anxiety colouring her words. 

Solas looked pained “I had no wish to distress you, you are still healing. Perhaps in time you will regain what was lost. Still I doubt there is anything new to be learned. Regardless of its original purpose you will use the mark to seal the breach. How does it feel, does it pain you?”

Dhaveira shook her head looking down at her palm she replied “No, since the Breach has stabilized so has the mark, when I close the smaller rifts it feels as if every nerve has been set afire its not really pain, quite hard to explain I'm sorry. The hour grows late I will leave you to your dreams”

Solas smiled gently “You have no need to apologize Dhaveira this is a monumental task that has been set before you. I admire how you've taken everything in stride. Do not be afraid to ask for help if you need it. Try to get some rest, we will speak again tomorrow.”


End file.
